Conventional spotting scopes and binoculars used for hunting and target shooting provide significant advantages to their users but require that the eye of the user be positioned over the eyepiece of the scope or binoculars. A target shooter often has to change his/her shooting position to view the target. A hunter does not want to spend too much time looking through a scope or binoculars in case game is seen outside the field of view of the scope or the binoculars.